Living With Them
by TheAnti-SocialCupcakeBunny
Summary: Ratigan and Basil falls through the ceiling of a manga artist and a game designer's house, not knowing that those two are crazier than they are. Join our two favorite rodents and Cora and Barbara on the adventure of a lifetime! Romance, humor and other genres are here. Read and Review please! Rated T just to be safe!
1. MANNY!

Living with Them

**A.N. This is my first GMD fanfic, I hope you guys like it! Critics are welcome!**

**BTW the reason on why this took so long is because I was bit by my dog whilst doing this. So sorry!**

**P.S. Barbara names all her drafts and manuscripts so yeah that's a heads up.**

Chapter One: MANNY!

When Barbara and her house mate Cora woke up, it was just an ordinary day. Wake up, go to kitchen, have a bit of breakfast then work. Many hours later though, Cora had already finished designing a new horror game called _SilenceR_ while Barbara is still working on her manga's storyboard. Sighing in relief, Barbara took out an inking pen and carefully began tracing, shading and detailing everything on the cover page of her chapter, when suddenly…a hole broke out on the ceiling of her study and two men fell on her desk toppling ink all over her manuscript and causing her to scream. Instead of being unconscious the two men are fighting and…well choking each other and such.

Outside the kitchen, Cora was just drinking coffee and eating some ice cream when she heard her friend scream, getting concerned, she set her mug down and ran upstairs towards her friend's study. Kicking it open she saw her friend there, rocking back and forth, muttering something unintelligible while two men are wrestling each other on the floor with her friend's manuscripts scattered all over the floor.

Regaining herself, Barbara looked for her manuscript and saw it all over the entire are. Running to get them one of the men took an ink bottle (Yeeaaahhhh..she has lots of em) and threw it to the other, failing and causing the ink to spill on one of her best pages. Bending over to pick up the ruined pages, she sat down and flipped through all of them, all ruined.

"Manny?" she whimpered holding the manuscripts together as best as she could.

"Ohhh boy." Cora said rolling her eyes with her arms folded.

"Manny!" she wailed hugging the manuscripts to her chest "Dammit! Why'd you have to leave me!" she went on beating the floor and causing the two men to stop fighting.

"Aaaand there it goes." Cora mumbled, walking toward her wailing friend. "Come on Barb calm down." She said patting her friend's head.

"No it's not!" she yelled pulling away from her friend "Manny and I spent so much time together and they-" she said pointing to the two men "killed Manny!" she finished with a slight sniffle.

"Well…um…excuse me miss, but you do know it was a drawing?" one of the men spoke up coming forward to the wailing woman.

"You!" Barbara said spinning around to face him "You're that wisecrack that threw ink on Manny's face!" she spat out charging at him.

"Now miss, be reasonable!" the first man said starting to break into a run.

"Yeesh, it's drafty all over again." Cora muttered sitting down on the floor.

Finally catching him she hissed out her question, "Who are you and why'd you come here?"

Staring at her, the man said through gritted teeth, "I am Basil Sherringford of Baker Street and I do not know why I'm here."

"And you?" Barbara asked the other one

"Professor Padriarc James Ratigan at your service." The second man said giving a quick grin as he stood up and began brushing himself off.

"This is bullshit." Barbara spat out. Standing up she charged after the second one and tackled him to the floor.

"Barb would you just let it go?" Cora yelled as her friend starts pummeling the man's face.

"No! My deadline's near and they killed Manny!" she said as she was pulled off the man by her friend.

"Thank you miss, I believe I owe you my gratitude." The second man said rubbing his jaw.

"Oh no prob, plus I'll give you a li'l something." Cora said with a smile.

"Really? What is-" stopping in mid sentence he saw her drop to her stomach and kick him in the stomach.

"That's for having me go up here and have my ice cream melted." Cora said with a wicked smile.

Together the two friends pulled out the men and put them in one of their guest rooms. (They've got a five bedroom and bathroom house) Locking the door the two went off to fix the mess the two have made.


	2. Be our Guest and Barbara's Moping

Living with Them

**A.N. So this is chapter two, in this chapter you'll see what moping means for Barbara. Enjoy! BTW Barbara has a pitbull for a pet just so you know. Critics are welcome as always!**

Chapter Two: Be our Guest and Moping

When Basil and Ratigan woke up they were surprised to find themselves in a different room. And that's when they were finally able to look at themselves _properly_.

"Wait a minute…are we…"

"Human? Yep you are." A woman's voice said from behind them.

The two turned around and came face to face with a woman with black hair, gray eyes and freckles all round her nose, smiling a goofy smile.

"Gah, what the hell?!" Basil was the first to react, stumbling backwards. While Ratigan prefers to react differently.

"You…you're that woman that kicked me a while ago!" he yelled standing up and walking towards her.

"Whoa Nelly, calm the fuck down!" Cora yelled evading his blows. "I had to do that, okay maybe because I was hungry, but also 'cause I needed to talk to you two fucktards!" she said finally able to pin Ratigan down to the floor.

After more than thirty minutes of calming them down, she had them sit on the bed and she sat inside of the open closet with her legs crossed. As usual, Basil was the first to speak.

"Perhaps you would mind telling us what you need to tell us miss…"

"Reynolds, formerly Reynard." She said with a bored tone.

"Then you're married?"

"Nope formerly, went back to my maiden name." she said shrugging "Anyway, back to business. Now you say that you are Basil of Baker Street…" she said pointing at Basil, "and you say that you're Professor R." she said pointing at Ratigan next.

"Yes, because we are them." The two said at the same time.

"Any idea on how to prove it to me?" Cora asked, leaning against the back of the closet, folding her arms.

Staring at the woman, the two just shook their heads.

"We have been acting more in character than needed Miss Reynolds." Basil said with a slight frown.

"Hmmm…let me test something on you guys." She said with mischievous smile. "Hey Professor R come with me a quick while." She said getting out of the closet and into the bathroom.

Staring at her curiously he followed her.

"Okay so you stay in there, while I stay outside." She said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"And why is that?" Ratigan asked

"You'll know, but first." Cora took out a bunch of keys and slammed the door on Ratigan and locked it from the out side.

"What the-?"

"Alright you can hear me can you?" Cora yelled.

"Yes, now let me out!" Ratigan yelled, pounding on the door.

"Okay, now the next part is gonna be emotionally painful." She yelled again.

"And why is that going to be?" he yelled back through the door. A minute later he knew why.

"Rat! You're nothing but an ugly, stinky, slimy, gross sewer rat! Rats are supposed to be dead in this place and I found one, someone kill it!" she shrieked at the door.

Suddenly, his hand crashed through the door and began reaching for her. Crashing the door open he held her by the throat and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I am no rat, I am a big mouse."

"What is going on here?" they heard another woman's voice from behind them.

When they looked they saw an even more furious Barbara. Her dark brown eyes flashed with anger.

"Put my friend down or else." She hissed out.

"Or else what? You'll pummel me again?" Ratigan sneered.

Running back down Barbara took out a gun she bought and ran back up, smiling a dark smile at Ratigan; she began shooting the floor boards between Ratigan's feet.

"Make sure you dance." She said in a low voice, her eyes crazed and her smile is psychotic.

Biting Ratigan's hand, Cora fell to the floor with a thud and rushed to her friend's side.

"Barbara, Barb?" No reply, just a crazed twisted smile. "God dammit!" Running out she returned seconds later with a handkerchief drenched in something. She placed her handkerchief on Barbara and was able to knock her out.

Coughing, Cora ran to the bathroom and spat out her blood mixed with saliva. When she got out, she was deathly pale.

"Miss Reynolds-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"I said I don't wanna hear it. Just go and choose you rooms, I'll have the damages here fixed."

"Alright."

Dragging her friend out of the room, Cora coughed again and spat out some more blood on her way down. Laying her friend on the couch, she staggered off to make some appointments and some calls.

Two Weeks Later…

It's been two weeks since their meeting and the attack. Cora was able to heal properly, while Ratigan apologized. Basil was a pain and Barbara is still emoting. That day, she was awakened by being shaken by Ratigan.

"Miss Reynolds."

"What?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm afraid that while taking a bath Miss Perez has stolen my clothes and perhaps everything that is in my possession." Ratigan said folding his arms.

Looking at Ratigan Cora just shook her head. Since he was wearing a towel around his waist.

"Shit. Let's go." Cora muttered. Sitting up, she rummaged through her dresser and took out two gas masks and handed one to Ratigan. Staring at Cora, Ratigan raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have no idea how bad Barbara could get when someone ruins her work. I mean she snaps out every now and again but after that she goes back to moping." Cora said.

As the two carefully snuck down the stairs they heard the door slam. When they looked on who it is, they just stared, before bursting out laughing. Main reason? Basil is spray painted pink and for the fact that he's in a towel also and that he's clutching his clothes, hat, pipe… and yes, underwear.

"What happened to you?" Cora asked in between laughs.

Glaring at her, Basil just ran off upstairs to his room.

"Pussy." Cora muttered before going down and instructing an amused Ratigan to follow.

"Okay put your gas mask on." She said putting hers on also.

Looking at her, he just followed. When they entered Barbara's room, which is supposedly a mix of lavender and powder blue, it looked like a battle field. There were pins and marbles scattered around, paint spray cans were positioned at every part of the room and might go off at any given moment and even though they couldn't smell it, the entire room has the scent of twenty different colognes and perfumes and what's worse is that there are five baby tarantulas, her pitbull was in the bed which is in the middle of the room and what's more worse is that Barbara herself is on the bed "asleep" and she's holding her gun.

"This is Barbara's best one yet." Cora said awestruck at her friend's handiwork.

"Is she normally like this?" Ratigan asked looking frightened.

"Nope, she's always this sweet girl that barely goes berserk unless you press her berserk button." Cora explained. "Alright, let me tell you this. Step on marbles but not the pins, make sure you don't come in contact with the baby tarantulas and by the way don't wake her pitbull, it's as cuddly as a bunny when it gets a good sleep but if you wake it from one then all hell will break loose. Worse yet, make sure you don't trigger the spray paint cans since they'll spray at every part including the gas mask and it'll make you remove the mask and you'll smell the overpowering smell of the stuff she mixed and don't wake her up." She said quickly.

Nodding, Ratigan crept slowly, stepping on a few pins but biting his lips every time, making sure he stepped on the marbles and he always crouched low in order to hide from the spray cans. Finally reaching the middle of the room, he carefully reached over, when suddenly the dog's eyes snapped open and it began barking excitedly at the new stranger. Giving a surprised yelp, Ratigan fell on his back wincing as he fell on some pins and then when he looked up he was horrified to see Barbara grinning at him and holding a hot pink spray can in front of him.

"Surprise." She said, spraying him with the paint.

"Barbara, what the hell?!" Cora exclaimed, finally reaching her friend's bed.

"Hope you like black." Barbara yelled bouncing up the bed and dumping a can of black paint on her friend.

Groaning, Ratigan and Cora just glared at her. Cora was the first to speak up.

"Done moping?"

"Yep, I'm back." Barbara said grinning.


	3. Barbara

Living with Them

Chapter Three: Barbara

**A.N. Sorry for the long break, got writer's block for a while, here you'll get to know Barbara Perez, my Filipina character, hope you enjoy!**

Grinning, Barbara pulled her friend and guest up onto her bed and began taking out the pins from their backs. Afterwards, she took out a broom from under her bed and began sweeping the entire room clean, and she also threw away the baby tarantulas. Turning around she held out her hand at them and nodded at their shirts.

"I'll clean that, tell Basil to give me his clothes too." She said with a gentle smile.

Sighing, Cora removed her t-shirt and walked out of the room. Turning to Ratigan, she gave him a small smile before going towards him and removing his coat.

"You could hand me your shirt later." She said, keeping her eyes down. "And…I'm sorry for acting like that." She mumbled.

When Ratigan left he has gotten more curious as to who Barbara Perez really is.

That night at around 1:00 a.m. Ratigan woke up to the sound of a crash downstairs, grabbing the first thing his hand reached, which is his cane, he rushed downstairs and went to the kitchen. When he turned on the light, he was surprised to see Barbara there, picking up some shards of broken glass.

"Miss Perez, I believe that that is not exactly safe." Ratigan pointed out.

"Yeah, but I need to keep quiet. Cora mustn't know I'm still awake." She said giving him a smile.

"And why mustn't she?" Ratigan asked, looking at the manga artist.

"Dunno, something about keeping myself healthy and some other crap." Barbara said shrugging. "Anyway, you should get back to bed." She said, keeping a bright smile on her face, even though a piece of glass pierced her hand.

"Well now, since you have woken me I cannot really go back to sleep until later." He said giving a smile, "And I believe that your hand is in need of some mending." He finished gesturing at the wounded hand.

Looking at her hand she shook her head.

"I could clean it up with some tissue…" she said with a slight frown.

"No, I believe that using that might cause infections." Ratigan said reprovingly.

"Fine, you got me." She said letting him look at her hand.

As he finally wrapped her hand with some bandages, Ratigan can't help but notice some faint scars on her arms and more on her thigh.

"Miss Perez, would you mind telling me how you got these wounds?" Ratigan asked, pointing to the scars.

Looking at them, she just shrugged and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine, back when I was in high school I usually have to walk to school early and…there was the accident that involved some of the seniors in my time…you see I was always the girl they'd pick on and well they thought it was funny to…run me over…mostly my legs. God knows how I survived, but the hospital bill cost too much so I was held back for a year, I was in my first year then."

Ratigan couldn't help but scowl because of that, he never realized what happened in those times, but even he knew that that is not a way to treat a woman.

"You are not from a prestigious family were you?" Ratigan asked after a moment's pause.

"No, dad's a farmer, mom's a _labandera_." Barbara said, her shoulders slumping.

"A what?"

"A laundry woman."

"Oh…you lived a hard life didn't you?" he asked finally.

"Yeah, not so easy when you're family is poor and everything." Barbara said her smile fading.

"If your family is poor, then why did you take this occupation?" he asked.

"Because, if I sell many copies and get an anime, I'm gonna give all of my money to my family, so that _tay_ and_ nay_ could get an easier life. I'm going to get _nay_ a washing machine and new appliances, while _tay _gets a big piece of land and other farming stuff." Barbara explained with a soft voice.

"And that is why you spend all your hours locked up in your office?" Ratigan asked.

"Wha-? How'd you..?"

"I never see you get out of your office most hours of the day." He said, lighting his cigarette.

After a moment's pause, Barbara turned to Ratigan and smiled.

"Of all the men that I've been with, you were the only one that ever listened." She said beaming.

"Oh…well, you're welcome." He said, attempting a smile of his own.

Looking at him, she burst out laughing.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You look like a clown with constipation!" she said.

"Is that really how I look like?" he asked, his smile fading.

"You don't look ridiculous, you look…cute." Barbara went on as she smiled at him again.

"Oh, thank you." He said.

Resting her head on his shoulder she mumbled again, "Thank you…for listening…"

Sighing, Ratigan shook his head. He wasn't sure on what she is, one minute she's a ruthless workaholic, next a scarred girl, the next a loving daughter, then a sweet woman. He wasn't sure what she is, he wasn't sure who she is. Resting his head on hers, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up, Barbara looked at her wristwatch and saw that it's only five.

"Might as well go for early morning walks." She said getting up and letting Ratigan sleep properly.

Getting out into the front garden, she saw Basil walking about the lawn.

"Basil? What are you doing here?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Oh, Miss Perez… " Basil said looking at her, with slight mistrust.

"Oh, yeah…sorry about that." She said, looking down again.

"No worries, as long as no one is hurt." Basil said, shrugging.

"Back to the topic, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well, you see Miss Perez…I was wandering about the halls last night and I came upon this interesting file." He said, taking out a folder and handing it to her. "I found it in the parlour." He said with a smile

"Yeaaah…that's research for my manga." She said making a grab for it.

"Your what?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow

"A graphic novel." She explained, trying to take it again.

Holding it high up in the air, Basil read through the files again.

"So…is this 'Black Dahlia' real or not?" he asked.

"Yes, now will you please give it back?" she pleaded.

"**After** you tell me all about it and your story." Basil said, hiding the file in his coat.


	4. Cora

Living with Them

Chapter Three: Cora

**A.N. So here's chapter Four, This time it's about Cora, yeaah, hope you like her…**

**Barbara's not the only one that stayed late that night…**

As Cora finished with the designing of her new horror game, she save the file, turned her laptop off and walked towards her bed, taking a photo of a red-haired man in military wear, she smiled. Planting a soft kiss on the picture, she set it down beside a picture of an ultrasound.

"Goodnight Richard, I miss you." She said with a sad smile.

That night, she tossed and turned dreaming of her deceased husband, dreaming of what his commander told her.

"Ma'am…I regret to tell you that your husband is…" she hesitated to say..

"What?" Cora asked concern clear in her voice. *Please dear God, no…*

"…Was killed in Action…he stepped on a mine, saving the life of a new recruit." The commander, Karen Grayson said, biting her bottom lip. "He…wanted me to give this to you." She went on, handing Cora a letter that seemed to have no blood stains…"We found it in his helmet." She explained.

The letter read:

My dearest Cora,

By the time you find this, I'll have gone. Don't be sad! Smile and honor my memory just don't forget I loved you and I always will. , Many bombings have been happening recently; I got hurt only a bit. Now here's what I want you to remember when I'm gone is that I loved you more than life itself. You were my life, my world…you are my wife.

Please forgive me if I can't give you the life you deserve…the life WE deserve. Just remember, you will always be in my heart and I in yours.

You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I hope I did the same to you, one day I hope you find someone else, someone better than me, someone who could give you the life we planned. Once again, I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm so sorry for leaving just after the wedding…I knew I should have stayed, but I really need to serve our country.

Your husband, best friend and soul mate,

Richard.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Cora ran to her drawer and rummaged through it until she came through a yellowing letter with the same penmanship. Reading through it, tears filled her eyes. Slowly slumping to the floor, she began sobbing helplessly until she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was on the floor clutching at the letter, her eyes red and her cheeks drenched with tears. How many times she does that in a week, we'll never know. Getting up from the floor, she set the letter on the desk and walked off into the kitchen, washing her face in the sink and then setting about making breakfast for the four of them as usual. While in the middle of making some pancakes Ratigan walked in rubbing his head.

"Miss Reynolds, have you seen Miss Perez anywhere?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"No, I haven't…" she said, her face turned away from him.

"Oh, well do you have an idea as to where she is?" he asked again.

"Her studio." She said setting all the things she cooked as she does.

On his way to the studio, he heard the door click as if it were being closed. Turning his head to the door's direction, he heard voices.

"So the 'Black Dahlia's case was never solved?"

"Nope, that's why in my story the detective solves the case."

"And who is the killer your character caught?"

"It was actually the Black Dahlia's friend; turns out she's jealous so she sent a killer after her."

Stepping into view, Ratigan saw Barbara talking with Basil while holding a file. Just as he was about to ask Barbara where she's been, Cora entered the living room, putting on a black coat.

"Barbara, put some decent clothes on. We're going somewhere." She said, putting on a black beret.

"Okay, could we bring them?" Barbara asked, gesturing at Ratigan and Basil.

Giving them a mistrusting look, Cora sighed.

"Fine, but you're gonna watch them." She said, stepping out of the house.

Turning to look at them, Barbara just sighed.

"Okay guys, you two just get in the car, I'll get dressed." She said, running to her room.

When the two went outside, they saw Cora, making a bouquet of flowers in the garden, two of them, one with roses, lilies and ferns, the other one with carnations, daisies and lavenders. Standing up, Cora went over to them, tying the two bouquets with bows.

"You guys ready?" Cora asked looking at them.

"Miss Perez is still getting dressed." Ratigan said.

"Okay, just get in the car and we'll wait for her." Cora said, entering a VAN.

When Barbara got out of the house, she was wearing a militaristic outfit, green shirt and pants, black boots, crisp white gloves and her hair's tied up in a bun. Putting on a beret, she ran toward them, carrying a rifle.

"Barbara, please tell me you're not gonna do this." Cora said shooting a worried glance at Barbara's attire.

"Okay. Then I'm not telling." Barbara said, shifting her sitting position.

Rolling her eyes, Cora drove off toward the cemetery. When they arrived, Cora began going around searching for the right grave. Stopping, Cora knelt down and placed the two bouquets on the grave. Just as Cora was about to stand she heard the crunching of boots on the gravel.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

Standing, she turned around and came face to face with Karen Grayson and six of Richard's comrades.

"Hello Miss Reynolds, Barbara just called us to go here for the 21 gun salute." Karen said, gesturing to their M-16 rifles.

"Barbara, I think this time you should do the commands." Karen said looking at Barbara. "You've been firing these for some time, you might have gotten used to the orders by now." Karen finished, taking the rifle from Barbara's hand.

"O-okay." Barbara said weakly.

Getting into the line, Karen stood straight and proud, Barbara straightened her body, took a deep breath and turned to face the men and women.

"READY!"

With that command, the seven soldiers took a step forward with their left foot.

"AIM!"

Bringing the rifle up to their shoulder at a fifteen degree angle, lowered their heads slightly as if they were aiming, and put their fingers on the triggers.

"FIRE!"

All of them pulled the trigger, dropped their rifles across their body at chest level and stepped back to the position of attention.

The next two rounds went more like this though: On the READY command the firers reach up with their right hand to the forward assist and eject the spent casing, letting the bolt slide home, as the bolt is seating, they stepped forward with their left foot, while the rest is still the same.

"PRESENT ARMS!"

When Barbara yelled that command, Taps played.

"ORDER ARMS!"

With that, the seven soldiers vertically held their rifles next to their right legs with its butt facing the ground.

"PORT ARMS!"

Once again, the soldiers dropped their rifles across their body at chest level.

"RIGHT FACE!"

Turning to their right, the soldiers still kept a straight face.

"FORWARD MARCH!"

With that, they began marching out of the cemetery, with Barbara continuously yelling "MARCH!"

Turning around, Cora saw Basil and Ratigan looking rather alarmed at the gun salute.

"Was Miss Perez…"

"She was under the commands of Richard in her fourth year in high school in the Philippines." Cora said quickly. "She wants to do that every time we visit his grave."

"So…your husband was part of the military." Basil finally said, looking at the gravestone. "Is that why you gave him two bouquets of flowers?" he asked Cora.

"No…the other one…the one with daisies was for my dead kid…you see I miscarried when I heard the news…ended up in a catatonic state for ten months." Cora said, looking away. "Anyway, we should get going." She said, sprinting out of the cemetery, leaving Basil and Ratigan in the dust.

When they got out of the cemetery, Cora stopped to see Karen laughing and joking around with Barbara and the others.

"Barbara, time to go." She said, opening the car door for Barbara.

"Okay, nice to meet you again Karen!" Barbara said waving goodbye to Richard's former commander before going in the VAN.

**A.N. So what do you guys think? Too cheesy? Stupid? Weird? Please tell me.**

_**READ THIS, IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**_

**So what do you think of Richard's connection with Barbara and Cora?**

**I thought of doing that connection while I was writing out Cora's info. Plus the thing is, when Cora and Richard got married, he was called to duty just as they were about to cut the cake. During a mission in Afghanistan a new recruit was walking around a minefield and since Richard there was well informed as to where the mines are, he pushed the recruit out of the way and he was blown in half. Karen felt guilty for his death and well just wished that it was Cora holding him in her arms instead if his commanding officer. When Cora got the news, she was actually anticipating his arrival…his alive arrival to tell him the news that they're gonna have a kid…yeah, I'm too cruel to let them have their happily ever after I know. So Karen gave her the medal of valiance, his dog tag, and his letter, his rifle with his wedding ring tied to it, his copy of their wedding picture and pictures of him horsing around with the entire troupe. But because of shock, stress and everything else, she got a miscarriage, blah, blah, blah, and catatonic for almost a year, yadda, yadda, yadda. That's just it, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
